


So This is Love?

by bettyapologist



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyapologist/pseuds/bettyapologist
Summary: Betty is Veronica’s lady in waiting, but has eyes for the Prince’s brother aka the son of the King and his Mistress.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Part 1

Betty was helped out of the carriage by two guards. The second her feet hit the ground, her life was changed forever. She was in a new world. 

The palace was going to be her new home until her majesty, Princess Veronica, dismissed her. Of course, Betty had known Veronica her whole life, which was why Veronica chose her as one of her Lady’s In Waiting. Betty’s job here was to serve Her Majesty and help her find her way in this dangerous new world. Betty had given up everything for Veronica. Her home, her family, her friends, she had left it all behind to embark on a new adventure with her best friend. She was grateful, of course, for there were hundreds of girls who would kill for this position. However, Betty knew she’d still miss her home. 

Betty stood next to Cheryl, her only family she had left. Cheryl was also one of Veronica’s Ladies In Waiting as well as the third member of their foursome. The fourth was Josie. Betty and Josie were the daughters of nobles, while Cheryl’s family was just ridiculously rich. Veronica’s mother, Queen Hermione, had chosen Veronica’s best friends to accompany her to her new home. 

Veronica walked out graciously from her separate carriage. Her parents had opted not to come with her, so she had to make the trek alone in the royal carriage. Veronica made her way to the girls. Betty rubbed her back to comfort her, and maybe even ease her nerves if it helped. Veronica had also left everything behind, and the only thing she had to help were her three best friends. She led the way into the castle while Betty, Cheryl, and Josie all followed her in.

The group was brought into the throne room where the King and Queen sat. The prince, Archibald, stood next to his father. Betty wasn’t staring at them, though. Her eyes were stuck on another man. He was tall, lean, and had raven hair. He wasn’t looking at her, however. Instead he was engaged in conversation with a shorter woman who Betty had noticed had caught the attention of Cheryl. Both the man and woman looked wealthy enough to hold positions, perhaps they were the children of nobles, or he was a noble himself.

Betty greeted the royals, as was expected of her, and stood in the corner with Cheryl while Veronica greeted her fiancé. She was soon shown to Veronica’s bed chambers, then her own. The room was exquisite, yes, but nothing like home. Instead of moping in the room, she returned to Veronica’s chambers.

“So… what did you think of him?” Josie asked Veronica right as Betty stepped in.

“He’s.. nice,” Veronica said. She was sitting on the bed next to Josie. Cheryl was nowhere to be seen. “He also told me to call him Archie instead of ‘your majesty’ but there’s no way I’m doing that. We just met.” 

Betty sat down on the bed next to Josie. “Well you’ll be married tomorrow and you’ve only just met. I doubt there’s any reason to be worried about getting on a first name basis too fast,” Betty advised.

Veronica stared off while getting lost in thought. Betty turned to Josie and the two shared a knowing glance. They needed to get Veronica’s mind off of the wedding. 

“V…” Josie started. Veronica turned back to look at her. “How about instead of this boring boy talk, we go explore the castle!” 

A smile crept on Veronica’s lips. It was exactly what she needed. 

Veronica stood up and patted off her dress. The two other girls took the message and also stood.

Soon enough, all three were running through the halls like children who had just been called for supper. 

Veronica stopped the three of them, however, with an idea.

“Let’s play hide and seek,” She giggled like a little girl.

“That’s a children’s game!” Betty said. She didn’t want to give off a bad impression to the royals. Veronica didn’t need to worry about it the way Betty and Josie did considering she was in a contract that was negotiated when she was seven. 

“Come on Betty! It’ll be fun I promise you,” After all, Betty’s job was to help her princess as best she could.

“Fine,” Betty said. Josie nodded in agreement. “but, you’re it!” She teased before turning around and running in another direction to find a good hiding spot.

Betty slowed down after a while. She was still looking for a spot to hide, but managed to get herself lost at the same time. 

She turned a corner and was suddenly face to face with a man. They were so close that their noses were practically touching.

“Well hello there,” he said with a low voice. Betty backed away, and once she got a good enough look she recognized him from earlier. “What are you doing down here?”

His question was genuine, but she couldn’t help but detect his amusement in his voice.

“I- I was playing a game with my friends and…” She trailed off as she realized how dumb her story was. She was of age now, and playing games like hide and seek wasn’t exactly someone of her statue should be wasting her time on.

“A game?” He asked, a smirk was creeping up on his face.

She looked down and was clearly embarrassed. He detected this and opted to change the subject.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Elizabeth Cooper,” She looked back up slowly. “You?”

“Forsythe,” He stated confidently. Oh god. She knew that name. It was famous. Forsythe was the name of the King’s bastard son.


	2. Part 2

“I’m sure you’ve heard about me,” he boasted. “I’m kinda important around here.” 

No. Betty would not give him the satisfaction. 

“You said your name was Forsythe?” She inquired.

He nodded.

“Hmm…. I don‘t believe I have heard of you. With a name like Forsythe I’m sure I would have remembered,” She said. Betty was lying through her teeth, but she hoped that wasn’t obvious. 

Unfortunately for her, it was. 

He nodded with a smirk across his face. Forsythe was determined to leave her breathless. 

“Well then, Betty,” Hearing him say her name was shocking, especially because she hadn’t told him her nickname. “I guess I’ll see you at the feast tonight. Hopefully you won’t lie to me or my family then.” Her face went white. “By the way,” He leaned down to her level so that the tips of their noses were touching. “Your chambers should be up those stairs and down the hall. The feast is in an hour.” 

And with that, he walked away. She turned around as if to say something, but he was gone. She was stunned.

Instead of attempting to hide, Betty just decided to make her way to her chambers. She followed his directions: up the stairs and down the hall. 

When she arrived, it was most definitely not her chambers. She slowly opened the door, just out of curiosity, and saw no one in there.

It wasn’t her place, but he had to send her there for a reason? Or maybe it was just a joke. Either way, she wanted to see what was inside.

The door creaked as she opened it. When she finally walked inside, she noticed how lavish it was. The canopy bed was donned silk blankets as well as a small bench at the end of it. She sat down hesitantly and noticed the huge bookshelves directly across from her. There was one window to her right, and it looked out in the grounds of the castle. 

She noticed guests suddenly arriving in carriages at the front of the palace, and Betty was reminded of the feast she was supposed to attend. She popped up and practically ran out of the mysterious bedroom and found her way back to her chambers. 

Betty managed to find her seat at the feast next to Cheryl. She hadn’t seen Cheryl in a few hours, so she’d rather chat with her than face Veronica who she ditched earlier.

“Where have you been?” Betty asked as she sat down next to the redhead.

“I was making friends,” Cheryl said. “It is none of your business anyway.” 

“Okay maybe not, but I still want to know.” 

The two chatted for a while, but Cheryl’s attention was dragged away from Betty when the doors opened for the millionth time that night. Betty wanted to see what was so distracting, and looked to the door. A group of people their age, three boys and one girl, all walked in. Forsythe was among the crowd as well as the woman from earlier.

Cheryl looked mesmerized. Betty nudged her slightly which was when she snapped her head to look back at Betty.

“That’s Antoinette,” Cheryl said as she composed herself. “I was talking to her earlier and she seems… sweet.” 

Betty grinned as she realized what was happening.

“You look positively smitten! Were you two flirting earlier or something?” Betty teased.

Cheryl blushed but didn’t get the chance to answer as The seat next to Betty was taken by Josie. Veronica sat next to Cheryl. 

“B, where did you end up earlier because I know for a fact I checked every nook and cranny of this place,” Veronica said in a rush.

“I’m just that good” Betty lifted her chin slightly. She was a horrible actress. 

All three girls saw through her lie and Betty knew.

“Fine, I got lost.” The three girls erupted into laughter but stopped as Prince Archibald made his way over.

“What’s so funny?” He asked cluelessly as he stood next to Veronica. Betty was too nervous to explain.

“Betty here, the blonde,” Veronica explained while gesturing to Betty. “got lost earlier in the castle.”

Betty was beyond embarrassed as the crown prince chuckled.

“Well then, looks like someone needs a tour,” He said. Betty wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but she didn’t have a chance to ask as he turned to Veronica “Your grace, how about I take you to my side of the table?” Veronica nodded and the two glided away.

After the feast was time for the party. That meant dancing. Betty made her way to the dance floor with Josie by her side. The waltz that was currently being danced by those occupying the dance floor was partnered. Betty and Josie had already known the dance, and Josie took the lead. 

The pair danced together for a short while before there was a switch in the partners. As she turned to see her new partner, there stood Forsythe. 

“Find your room earlier?” He teased as they started dancing. Betty rolled her eyes.

“For your information I did rather easily. I wasn’t dumb enough to fall for your games,” She lied again.

He scoffed.

“It’s hilarious that you haven’t learned your lesson,” He said before the partners switched again and Betty was back with Josie.

“Who was he?” Josie asked a few moments after she reconnected with Betty.

“No one important,” Another lie. 

“He’s cute,” Josie stated.

Betty wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, but before she could the partners changed once more.

“So I’m cute I heard?” Forsythe said the second his hands went to Betty’s waist again. 

“That was my friend. Not me.”

“So do you agree? I’m cute?” 

Betty’s chest fluttered, and she had no idea how to respond to a question like that.

“Don’t lie to me again, Betty,” He said once more before the dance ended. “Have I rendered you speechless then?” He led her off the dance floor.

Betty wasn’t sure which question to answer, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing that she found him attractive. “No, you have not.”

“Then answer the question.”

She rolled her eyes and opted to just change the subject. “Who are you?”

He looked taken aback. Betty tried her best to avoid showing her amusement on her face.

“I’m the King’s son, but not a prince.”

“So a bastard?” She asked, but already knew. He nodded slowly as if the title caused him pain.

“I may be considered trash to the general public, but I’m the King’s favorite. I’m part of his real family, not the one he was forced into by formalities.” He said. Betty could tell he didn’t actually believe the words he was saying.

“Are you not close with your brother then?” She asked.

“We may not be the best of friends, you see our father has always put us against each other, but we’re close enough that he’ll keep me around once he’s king.” His voice was no longer cheery and playful. He sounded more serious.

“Well then…” Betty started but wasn’t sure where to bring the conversation. “How about you and I go for a walk, if you like?”

He smirked and nodded.


	3. Part 3

Betty took his arm and he led them out to the gardens. There were very few people out, but it was an important event so it wasn’t exactly empty. The air was crisp and cold, which made it slightly hurt to breathe.

“So Elizabeth,” He started. “Why exactly did you request a walk in the garden?”

Betty knew he was just trying to get her to admit she fancied him, which she was not ready to even admit to herself.

“Can’t a girl just want some company?” She turned to look at him. He kept staring forward, but he noticed her looking. 

She admired his profile. The way his nose was so perfectly shaped for his face and molded his silhouette. The way the light hit his eyes made them start to look green.

“I mean yes, but why not the company of some noble you can court?” 

Betty shrugged. “Maybe you are a little cute.”

That would certainly boost his ego.

“Oh yea?” He asked, clearly pleased with himself.

“Emphasis on maybe,” She couldn’t give him the win. “We just met, so you might be really really ugly and I just don’t know yet.”

He chuckled “real smooth blondie.”

Forsythe’s head turned to look at Betty. She felt flustered, like her heart forgot how to beat. 

“So,” He changed the subject when he realized she didn’t have a witty response. “Are you betrothed?”

Betty almost stopped breathing. Why did he care? Why did it matter to him?

She didn’t know how to play it.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Betty took a deep breath. “but no. That’s my other job here. Serve my Queen-to-be and find a rich noble to marry.” She managed once she mustered the courage to respond.

“Must he be titled?”

She looked at him. He wasn’t titled. There was no way she could ever even court him. It hadn’t even been a full day, so there is no way she could even consider anything. 

He was bored, she decided. He was bored and wanted to break a girl’s heart. She wasn’t going to let him.

“What’s it to you?” Maybe Betty needed some entertainment.

“It’s not.”

No, she was perfectly fine without a little extra fun. Betty slowed her steps. “I should go back in and find Veronica.”

Forsythe was taken aback, things seemed to be going rather well for him. Suddenly duty calls? It didn’t make sense, but he wasn’t one to force her to stay. 

He was going to offer to walk her back, but she turned around and started her way back before he could say anything. He couldn’t lie, though, he loved to watch her walk away. 

Betty went to bed that night with Veronica. Instead of staying up late to talk, Veronica thought the best decision was to just go to sleep. 

In the morning, though, she was nowhere near as calm. Veronica was terrified. She barely knew this man. Yes, she had courted him for a day but that was it. What if he turned into a completely new person the second she was bound to him forever? What if once they were married he showed his true colors, and by then it was too late for her to leave.

There wasn’t much anyone could do to calm her down. All the girls could do was listen to her concerns and attempt to help her breathe. 

Once Veronica was in her wedding dress, it was time. The wedding wouldn’t be long, in fact it was as rushed as possible. 

Veronica’s dress was stunning, and so was she. It was styled to fit her form, but had a high, modest neckline. Her skirt was as large as possible (nothing less than could be expected for a future queen).

She walked down the aisle as slow as she could. It was in her best interest to think everything through before signing the contract that awaited her at the end of the path. 

Even if she changed her mind, there was no getting out of it now. Veronica was stuck. 

It had nothing to do with Prince Archibald. No, he was amazing. He was kind and gentle. He tried his best to make her feel like she had a choice in everything. Maybe she did with him, but she knew her job overall. 

When she arrived at the altar, he lifted her veil, and the two knelt down to sign the marriage contract. 

Betty stared at them with pride. Her best friend was married, and her life laid out in front of her. While Betty beamed at them, she couldn’t help her eyes wandering to the king. The royal couple stood next to each other awkwardly, while on the other side of the king stood his mistress and son. Forsythe.

He had that mischievous look on his face. In reality, he had had an eye in her since her mysterious shift in mood the night before. She had practically left him stranded. 

He knew she was looking, and he knew it was certainly a victory on his part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it’s short but it’s midnight and i wanted to add as much as possible so more chapters tomorrow that are of better quality !


	4. Part 4

After the ceremony was a short party. Betty wanted to stretch it out as much as she could, even though she knew what would happen after. The consummation. 

Traditionally, the ladies-in-waiting stood in the room just the same as the King, Queen, and a few others who were titled.

Betty did not want to go. She did not want to have to listen to her best friend have sex. Even if they didn’t do it on the first night, she would have to stand there. 

Luckily, the curtains around the canopy bed would be drawn. The couple would feel alone even if they weren’t.

Betty hadn’t managed to get a chance to talk to Veronica at the party. She was too busy greeting her new subjects and receiving wedding presents.

Betty stood in the corner procrastinating. She hated to take advantage of Veronica’s wedding, but she needed a husband. As soon as possible, she needed to get engaged or at least find someone titled to court. This was the perfect opportunity to find a rich noble to flirt with.

Although, her eyes gravitated more toward Forsythe who was dancing with the woman from before. Antoinette was what Cheryl called her.

Who was she? Why was Cheryl so stunned by her? Why was she always around Forsythe?

Betty felt a fire in her chest. There was no way she was jealous, but she was curious. Why was she always near him? He was the King’s bastard after all. That meant he could do basically whatever he wanted, and therefore they could be courting. Maybe just sleeping together.

A while later, Betty decided to take a risk. 

She made her way across the room to find Forsythe in conversation with one of the other men he walked into the feast with last night.

“Well well well, someone couldn’t stay away?” He teased her once she stood next to him.

She moved on, “I heard they’re sending people out in pairs over the lake, wanna join me?” Betty asked with renewed confidence.

Forsythe was shocked that she was initiating it, but would take any chance to spend time with her. “Of course. Excuse us, Sweets.”

Sweets? He called his friends Sweets? Maybe she was right, he just flirted with everyone.

Nevertheless, she took his arm and he led her out to the lake. The boats were more like platforms. They were a flat piece that had parts on all sides that you could lean your back on. On the floor of the boat were cushions to sit or lay on. The sun had already set, so the lighting was rather romantic.

Forsythe helped her into the boat and she sat down on one of the cushions. He sat down across from her as two servants sent them off from the shore by pushing the surface into the water.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love our banter, but aren’t you supposed to be at the consummation?” He asked.

She sighed. Betty didn’t know the exact time that it would start, but it wasn’t a lie that part of her intentions in getting him out on the boat with her was to avoid the event. 

“I sincerely apologize if I don’t want to be in the room while my best friend has sex with her husband,” She quipped.

He looked down and chuckled. “Believe me, I would not want to be there either. In fact,” Forsythe said sitting up. “My father invited me.”

Betty gasped in genuine shock. He was a bastard. Nothing more than a result of the King’s conquests he pursued with a disgraced woman who he loved enough to grant the title of his mistress. There was no reason for him to take part in any of the ceremonies at court, so why of all events would his father invite him?

“I know,” He said as a response to her gasp. “I declined, obviously, but the implications…”

She shook her head, “It’s disgusting.”

“Sex?” He asked out of shock.

“No! No of course not!” Betty laughed. “It’s the whole idea that- that they don’t even get privacy! Not to mention they don’t even have a choice? Veronica is barely of-age. What if she didn’t want to do it tonight? Hm? I’m sure His Majesty would be understanding, but the things they’d say about her the next day? Just because they didn’t find blood on the sheets?”

Forsythe listened, paying close attention. He nodded when she was done. “I agree.”

“You do?”

“Of course! Anyone who doesn’t can go to hell,” He said.

Betty wasn’t sure how to respond, so she opted to change the subject.

“Where is your name from?” She inquired while looking out onto the lake.

“Scotland, my mother was born there.”

“Really?”

“Yup. She was sent to court as a lady’s maid and ended up falling in love with the Crown Prince at the time.”

“And thus… you?”

“And thus, me.”

They went silent for a moment before Forsythe spoke. “So, Elizabeth. What are you looking for in a potential fiancé?”

“Why do you care?” Her heart raced again. She knew he was probably playing with her feelings, but she couldn’t shake the idea of him being interested in proposing.

“Perhaps I could help. You can tell me what you’re looking for in a suitor, and I’ll point you in the right direction. I grew up here, so I know these people much better than you do.”

“So you’re telling me that if I tell you the criteria, you’ll help me find the right men?”

“Indeed, Elizabeth.”

The pair talked all night, until they were inevitably brought back to shore. It felt as if Betty was waking up from a dream when she stepped back onto land. She had learned so much.

She learned that he’s only a year older than her. She learned that if his mother was the queen, he’d be heir to the throne. 

He walked her back to her room. She was dreading the scolding she’d get from her friends about how she ditched them, so maybe if he was there they’d be easier on her.

“Well, here we are,” Betty didn’t want the night to end just yet, but she doubted there was any way to keep him in her clutches.

“I guess this is where I bid you farewell until morning, unless you need some assistance with that corset,” He smirked.

Despite Betty willing her face not to, she blushed. “Absolutely not.”

“I know, but it was worth a shot don’t you think?”

She rolled her eyes before realizing this was her last chance to ask about Toni.

“Before I go, who is that girl you’re always with?” She started. “I just think it’s in my best interest to get to know as many people at court as possible. You know, who to trust..?”

“Toni?” He laughed. “Oh my god! You’re jealous of Toni!” 

“No! No! This has nothing to do with you!” She tried her best to deny it, even if she was lying as usual.

“Then what is it about? Huh? I know it’s not about finding your way or whatever.”

Betty sighed. “Cheryl, my friend, supposedly started talking to her the other day and based on the way she talked about her I think they were flirting.”

“Cheryl? Oh of course they were!”

“What?” 

“Toni told me all about her!” He laughed. “Her hair! Her lips! Her voice!” He mocked a female voice as he went on.

“So they were flirting!” Betty cheered. Forsythe nodded quickly.

“Indeed. Toni is quite infatuated with your friend.”

He seemed more excited than disappointed, which was confirmation enough for Betty that they were just friends.

Betty smiled, but wasn’t sure how to respond. The two went silent, and the tension that had followed them the whole night suddenly felt unavoidable. 

“I just turn in…” Betty looked down.

He sighed. “I guess so.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Forsythe.”

“Call me Jughead, and I sure hope so.”

“Goodnight, Jughead.”

“Goodnight, Betty.”


	5. Part 5

When Betty woke up the next morning, there was a note waiting for her. 

Betty,

Meet me in the stables. Please.

Jughead.

Someone loved to be elusive, she laughed to herself. 

Betty got up, got dressed, ordered her breakfast, ate it, and finally made her way to the stables.

She found Jughead chewing on some straw while talking to the boy who tends to the horses. 

He saw her and beamed, “Betty!” He clapped his hands.

Betty clapped her hands to mock him, “Jughead!”

The stable boy turned to continue doing his work. Jughead walked up to Betty.

“Goodmorning, M’Lady,” He took her hand and kissed it. Betty couldn’t help but blush.

“Good morning to you too, Your Grace,” She curtsied. He chuckled.

“So, how is my sister-in-law?” 

“I haven’t actually talked to her this morning,” She pondered. “She’s probably eating breakfast with her new family.”

“Ah, yes. The meal I’m currently ditching,” He quipped which made her smile. “The whole ‘family’ was invited, but I opted out.”

“How come?”

“To bask in your ever glowing presence, of course,” She giggled at his remark. His voice became flat as he gave his serious answer, “I prefer to avoid the formalities and ceremonies of court as much as possible.”

Betty nodded slowly. She related, to a point. “So then what are your plans for us?”

“You know how to ride?”

“Of course.”

“Well then,” He said while hoisting himself onto a horse. “Join me for a trot around the grounds?” He held his hand out.

Betty considered her options for a moment, which was when she realized there was only one horse. While her practical side knew it wasn’t smart, the other side wanted to be as close to this man as possible.

She took his hand and got on the saddle in front of him. Jughead’s hands held onto her wait while she took the reins. 

“I’ll give you directions. Don’t worry,” He whispered in her ear while his hands rubbed up and down on her sides. 

Betty got the horse walking at a slow pace. She didn’t want to go too fast in case he had to interject to tell her where to go.

Whenever he did need to tell her to make a specific turn, he would whisper it in her ear. It sent chills down her spine every time. 

After what felt like a few seconds, but was more like 45 minutes, the two arrived in a clearing. 

There was a picnic blanket laid out on the grass, and of course there was already food set out. There was a river ahead of the blanket, and behind the river the trees were thick.

Jughead jumped off first and helped her down after. 

“Viola!” He beamed.

“Jughead… did you set this up?” She stepped forward toward the blanket slowly.

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Yea, but if you don’t want to-“

She turned around quickly. “Yes! Or- no?” She wanted to tell him she didn’t not want to stay, but he made her bad with words.

He looked puzzled as he tried to read her.

“I do, I do want to…” Betty trailed off.

He smiled.

Betty and Jughead sat next to each other on the blanket. She held a small bowl of strawberries in her lap while he threw rocks into the river just a few feet ahead of them.

“Jughead?”

“Hm?” He asked as he threw another stone.

“Are you gonna help me find a husband or not?” Betty laughed.

“Right. What are you looking for?”

“Well he has to be titled, and rich of course,” Betty looked down and tried to think of any of the other requirements. “I’d prefer him to live at court so I could still stay with my friends.”

“Interesting…” He looked as though he was scanning his mind. “My best suggestion would be Lord Bartholemew.”

“Who’s he?”

“Well,” Jughead stood up. “He’s not titled, yet, but my brother has promised to help him with that once he’s king. He’s rich, though, and lives at court.”

“Well where can I meet this Lord Bartholemew?”

“I can introduce you to him, if you want.”

“Yes please,” Betty smiled.

“Perfect,” Jughead whispered as he looked down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this was short. The next chapter will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna try to add to this as best as I can, but I’m busy with school so be patient with me.


End file.
